


Loser Buys Dinner

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, Pack, Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Short One Shot, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: It’s movie night and the pack decides to play ‘Never Have I Ever’ in order to decide who’s buying dinner.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 482





	Loser Buys Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maia_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Nebula/gifts).



Movie night was a tradition now: the pack would gather at Derek’s houses every second weekend to watch movies, binge watch TV shows, eat take out, and just talk about everything that was happening in their lives.

The group were all gathered in the large lounge room of Derek’s newly rebuilt house. Scott, Allison and Lydia had called dibs on the couch: Scott sitting up one end with Allison’s head resting in his lap. She was stretched out across the couch, her feet resting on Lydia’s legs as the two quietly talked to each other. Jackson had claimed one of the arm chairs and Isaac sat cross-legged in the other. The rest of the pack had moved the coffee table that usually sat in the middle of the room out of the way and stacked pillows, cushions and blankets on the floor, making themselves comfortable.

They were talking quietly, trying to remember whose turn it was to pick the movie.

Erica bolted upright excitedly.

“Let’s play ‘Never Have I Ever’,” she said.

“No,” Derek said softly from where he stood by the open doorway.

“What are the stakes?” Boyd asked, ignoring Derek’s protests.

“Winner picks the movie; loser buys dinner,” Erica proposed.

“Can’t we just play rock-paper-scissors and get this over with?” Jackson whined from where he was stretched across the arm chair, his legs hanging over one armrest and his head resting against the other.

“No, we’re playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ and that’s that,” Erica said with finality.

“I’m in,” Lydia said.

Allison gave a half-hearted shrug. “Why not?”

“I’m out,” Jackson replied.

A coy smile played across Erica’s lips. “You don’t have a choice.”

“I’m not playing,” Derek said.

Erica turned to the alpha. She batted her eyelashes and pouted.

Derek shook his head.

“Count down from five?” Boyd suggested.

“Yeah,” Erica agreed.

They each held up a hand.

The pack all looked at Derek with puppy eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He - reluctantly - held up his hand.

Erica flashed a delighted smile at him, but he just stared at her with an unamused expression.

“If you’re going to be a sourwolf, we’re not going to play fair,” she warned him.

“Hey,” Stiles objected. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to call him sourwolf.”

“Can we just play already?” Jackson moaned, throwing his head back in frustration. “The sooner someone looses, the sooner we get food.”

“Fine,” Erica said. “I’ll go first. Never have I ever killed my uncle.”

Derek levelled her with a look and lowered a finger.

“Never have I ever relied on Stiles to save me,” Isaac said, a smug smile lighting up his face and a hint of pride filling his voice as he watched everyone but Stiles and himself lower a finger.

“Never have I ever run through Beacon Hills, naked, on a full moon,” Derek said, narrowing his eyes as he levelled Isaac with a piercing glare.

“That happened one time,” Isaac objected, his cheeks flushed bright red as he lowered a finger.

“Never have I ever been arrested,” Boyd said, continuing the game.

Scott, Stiles and Derek lowered their fingers.

“Never have I ever gotten a tattoo,” Allison offered.

Scott and Derek lowered their fingers.

“Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room,” Lydia said.

There was a collective sigh as Scott, Allison, Stiles, Erica and Boyd all lowered a finger.

Derek rolled his eyes, dropping his hand and walking out of the room.

The pack exchanged looks.

Stiles stared at the doorway as the alpha left, feeling worried that the pack may have overstepped.

He lifted himself off the floor and followed Derek out of the living room. He made his way across the hallway, through the dining room, and into the kitchen where Derek stood, leaning back against the counter and looking down at his phone.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly as he stepped over to Derek’s side. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied.

Stiles stood across from him, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “They can be pretty childish sometimes.”

“I know,” Derek said, not looking up from his phone.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

“Ordering dinner,” Derek answered.

“Why?”

“Because I lost,” Derek said matter-of-factly.

“But you only had four down when you left the room,” Stiles said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Nope, five,” Derek corrected.

“So, you had a crush on someone?” Stiles asked, his voice filled with surprise and curiosity.

“I _have_ a crush on someone,” Derek corrected.

“Who?” Stiles asked.

“You,” Derek answered.

Stiles blinked in surprise. “What?”

Derek looked up, his pale aventurine eyes meeting Stiles’.

“You,” he repeated.

“Me?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles seemed to think it over, the dark pools of his eyes swirling with thoughts. He looked back up at Derek, confused. “Why?”

Derek let out a low chuckle.

“A lot of reasons,” he replied. “You’re incredibly smart and funny. You’re strong, selfless, and brave. You’re always there when I need you and I can trust you; I can depend on you. I can let down my defences around you because I know you’re not going to hurt me.”

Derek bowed his head.

“I love the sound of your voice; it always makes me feel calm and safe,” he continued. “Your laughter makes me smile, and whenever you smile, I get butterflies in my stomach.”

He glanced up at Stiles, watching as the kitchen light lit his eyes, turning the deep smoky quartz depths to gold.

“There’s so much I love about you,” Derek admitted. “I just… couldn’t tell you.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked, still stunned by Derek’s confession.

“Because I couldn’t,” Derek answered honestly. “There was never the right time or a right way to say it. I was scared that if I told you how I felt you’d laugh at me, or you wouldn’t feel the same and I’d end up pushing you away, or you’d cut me out of your life… I didn’t want to lose you.”

“I like your eyes,” Stiles blurted out.

Derek blinked in surprise.

“And your smile,” Stiles added. “—even though you don’t let many people see it.”

Derek bowed his head, feeling a wave of warmth flush his face and colour his cheeks a rosy pink.

“You’re so smart and kind,” Stiles continued. “You’re brave and caring. And there are sides of you that you don’t let anyone see, like when you sit with Isaac when he has a nightmare—you tell him you were already awake, but you weren’t; or how you sat beside Lydia’s hospital bed when she got hurt; when you helped Scott with his college application; or when you paid off Boyd’s mum’s mortgage. There are hundreds of little things that you do that seem to go unnoticed, but I see them. I see how much you care, how much you give selflessly.”

Stiles dropped his gaze to his feet.

“I like you too,” Stiles said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. “I’ve just felt like I’ve never been enough to deserve you, that I never will be enough for you.”

Derek set his phone down on the counter, pushing himself to his feet and crossing the kitchen to stand in front of Stiles.

He reached forward, gently sliding a finger beneath Stiles’ chin and tilting the young man’s head up. He met Stiles’ gaze, looking deep into the dark brown depths.

He leant forward, closing the space between them and bringing his lips to Stiles’ in a tender, loving kiss.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut as he weakened in Derek’s hold.

He reached up and gently cupped Derek’s face in his hands, encouraging him.

Derek set his hand on Stiles’ hip, pinning the young man back against the counter and pressing his body against Stiles’. He tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped, feeling himself melt into Derek’s warmth.

Derek drew back slowly, resting his forehead against Stiles’.

“You are more than enough,” he whispered. “You’re more than I deserve.”

Stiles shook his head.

“You are,” Derek repeated, refusing to stand down.

“Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment,” a familiar voice said, unapologetically.

Stiles and Derek bolted upright.

Derek took a step back, his face twisted with agitation and exasperation as he turned to look at Jackson.

“Actually, no, I’m not sorry,” Jackson backtracked. He looked at them judgingly. “Gross.”

“What do you want?” Derek growled.

“We’re starving!” Erica called out from the other room.

“Dinner’s ordered,” Derek told Jackson. “You just have to wait for it to be delivered.”

Jackson pouted.

“By the way, Isaac won,” Jackson told them as he grabbed a packet of pretzels out of the cupboard and headed back out the open doorway that led through to the dining room. “We’re watching Bambi tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
